Angel
by KiwiStar
Summary: They say that everybody deserves an angel. Everybody deserves someone who loves them and will see them through anything and everything. Noah Puckerman just can't believe how he deserved an angel, especially Rachel. *Series of many Rachel/Puck oneshots*


**Okay so this is a series of Rachel/Puck Oneshots. They may be songfics or just regular oneshots. I own nothing and the song used in this chapter is Forgiven by Skillet and I thought it really fit them well, tell me what ya think in a REVIEW, lol. I love reviews, they give me a reason to type more and they really do inspire me:) Enjoy:)**_

* * *

_

_Forgiven by; Skillet_

_Forgive me now cause I_

_Have been unfaithful_

_Don't ask me why cause I don't know_

Noah Puckerman looked nervously at the girl standing in front of him. She wasn't crying or asking why he did what he did. She wasn't asking why he didn't tell her. Truthfully, he didn't even know why. All he knew was that he had made a mistake by not telling her. After all, they had been dating enough to establish the 'no secrets' rule.

_So many times I've tried_

_But was unable_

_But this heart belongs to you alone_

Don't get him wrong, he had tried to tell her. Many times, in fact, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The only reason she found out was she was behind the door when he had told Mercedes. Don't judge him, he was eventually going to tell her. On his terms so he could make sure she understood the extent of the situation. If only he had made time for that. He hoped she knew that his heart belonged to her and that he needed her if he even had plans on making it through this life.

_Now I'm in our secret place_

_Alone in your embrace_

_Where all my wrongs have been erased_

_You have forgivenAll the promises and lies_

_All the times I compromise_

_All the times you were denied_

_You have forgiven_

They were underneath the tree in the park, the one they claimed as their place to run to and meet each other if their lives got too much to handle alone. Rachel took a step forward and snaked her arms around his waist, hugging her body close to his. Slowly and unsurely, he put his arms around her in return. She smelled of honey and vanilla, and he was sure it should've been illegal to smell that good. Just being wrapped in her comforting arms made him feel at ease, like every mistake he made had been erased.

Looking up at him with her brown eyes sparkling with a sweetness that he could only define as pure, creamy chocolate. She leaned up to kiss him softly and rest her head on his chest. "People make mistakes, Noah." The way his name passes her lips shakes him even more. To him, it felt like he had made too many mistakes to even still get that response. He had lied to her, broken his promises and the compromise Quinn and himself had made. Don't tell anybody. He had broken that too.

But Rachel must've been the person that got him back on his feet each time he made a mistake. He wonders how she could possibly do it, after being denied of love and friendship for so long, she still forgives and forgets. He doesn't deserve her, and after he had told her the truth, that Finn wasn't the father of Quinn's baby, he was sure she would leave him.

_Forgive me I'm ashamed_

_I've loved another_

_I can't explain cause I don't know_

_No one can take your place_

_And there is no other_

_Forever yours and yours alone_

Quinn Fabray; the one he had been head over heels with until he realized that Rachel was the one for him. He had loved Quinn for so long, but she had crossed the line when she chose Finn over him and lied to Finn about he paternity of the baby.

But that was then, and this was now. Now, he loved Rachel Berry with all his heart and no one could replace her. Not even Quinn. Finn could have his Cheerio, Puck will stick beside his angel. He was forever hers and hers alone, nothing could keep him away from her.

_Take me to our secret place_

_(We'll leave the world away)_

_I get down on my knees_

_Feel your love wash over me_

_There will never be another_

_You're the only one forever_

_And you know I'm yours alone_

With her in his arms, he gently rubbed her back. Letting her go, he sunk to his knees. "Rachel, I-I never asked to be forgiven." He paused. "I've kept that secret from you for a long time and it was eating away at me, and I'm sorry. I know it's like, the twentieth time I've said that, but I am. You mean so much to me, and I can't let you go, unless you want to. I promised myself I wouldn't screw up another thing I had going for me and I broke that promise too. God, I'm hopeless…" He shook his head.

Rachel took his hand and helped him up. Taking his chin in her hands, she smiled sweetly at him, a smile he couldn't resist even for a million dollars. "Hey, you are not hopeless, Noah." She giggled. "I've already forgiven you. I love you, Noah. No matter how many mistakes you make."

He smiled back and lifted her up, kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms over his shoulders. "I love you, Rachel Berry. You are the only one I could ever want, or need. Nobody can match up to you and you know I'm yours and only yours."


End file.
